


I Would Cross Oceans

by twitchtipthegnawer



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Anal Sex, Hand Jobs, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Waxplay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-08 03:37:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11073267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twitchtipthegnawer/pseuds/twitchtipthegnawer
Summary: Upheaval often provides unexpected opportunities. Whether it be the personal upheaval of moving to a new place, or the societal upheaval of a war. When things are uncertain, people look to their loved ones for affection and comfort.(The missing NSFW scenes from “I Would Move Mountains.” Contains primarily Genji/Zenyatta, but will feature other pairings as the story continues.)





	1. Bed

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I Would Move Mountains](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9894521) by [twitchtipthegnawer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/twitchtipthegnawer/pseuds/twitchtipthegnawer). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place during the first skip in chapter 6 of “I Would Move Mountains” and won’t make sense without having read up to that part first. A lot milder than the chapters that are coming, but we gotta give the boys time to work up to the good stuff.

He thought he did a fairly good job of keeping up with Genji the second time they kissed. At first he was unsure, lips soft against Genji’s, but then he heard a growl and - well, that was provocation if ever Zenyatta’d heard it.

Biting down hard, Zenyatta forced a gasp from Genji. And that gave him the perfect opportunity to thrust his tongue inside, though then Genji was sucking on him  _ oh, it felt good. _

They pulled away and panted into each other, the air between them heated and damp. _ “Better,”  _ Genji said.  _ “But if that’s all it took to subdue your friend, I’m not impressed.” _

_ “Shut up and kiss me,” _ Zenyatta said shortly.

In retrospect, the floor was probably not the ideal place to do this. Zenyatta had to keep his hands braced on either side of Genji’s head, and both the heels of his palms and his knees were starting to hurt. He was sure Genji was far from comfortable too. Then again, it wasn’t like they’d planned this. Uness… had Genji?

Contemplating motives was sort of hard to do with a mouthful of sharp teeth nicking his lips, though. He should probably save that for a time when little shocks of pain weren’t making his head go fuzzy every few seconds.

A low rumble was building in Genji’s chest as they kissed. Zenyatta probably wouldn’t have noticed it, except he was still straddling Genji, and the position certainly made the vibrations  _ noticeable. _ Zenyatta squirmed, and Genji’s hands tightened on his hips.

_ “Maybe if you would stop distracting me,” _ Zenyatta mumbled into Genji’s lips.  _ “I’ll be able to focus a bit better.” _

_ “What, you don’t like it?” _ Genji tried to sound suave, but the rumble had leaked into his voice, and it cracked on the last syllable.

The small flaw made Zenyatta smile, and then kiss the tip of Genji’s proud nose.  _ “I do like it, actually,” _ he admitted.

_ “Good, because I don’t know how to make it stop.” _

That made Zenyatta giggle, but before he could dissolve into a full-on laughing fit Genji was kissing him again. And then Genji was slipping his hands between them, under the hem of Zenyatta’s shirt and up his chest, and all urge to laugh disappeared entirely.

Genji’s talons scraped up Zenyatta’s ribs, right on the edge of turning from pleasurable to painful. They never quite crossed the edge, though, instead just leaving Zenyatta so acutely turned on he had to stop kissing to try to catch his breath. Genji didn’t give him a chance to recover, tilting his head to nip at Zenyatta’s jaw.

All of a sudden he made a startled noise and pulled away. Panting, Zenyatta wiggled, trying to get him moving again.  _ “W-why did you stop?” _

_ “I made you bleed,” _ Genji said. He sounded strangely flat.

Bringing a hand up to his jaw, Zenyatta felt for puncture wounds. Sure enough, there was a tiny bit of wetness, but surely not enough to warrant Genji’s reaction.

_ “It’s fine,” _ Zenyatta said. _ “I don’t mind a bit of blood.” _

Incredulous, Genji squinted up at Zenyatta.  _ “You didn’t strike me as a masochist.” _

_ “Is that a problem?” _ Zenyatta asked, his voice high with nervousness.

_ “Not at all.” _ And then Genji was sucking on the side of Zenyatta’s neck, effectively stopping him from continuing the conversation. The firm pressure made Zenyatta’s head spin, but he did notice that Genji was being more careful with his teeth now.

In an attempt to even the playing field, Zenyatta struggled to get Genji’s shirt off of him. Despite the fact that it was little more than underwear, the position they were in meant that Zenyatta was having a difficult time. Chuckling, Genji sat up, halfway dislodged Zenyatta, and pulled his shirt over his head.  _ “Between you and me, you have your attentions focused a bit too high.” _

Though the implication made Zenyatta’s cock twitch, he still reached out to thumb Genji’s nipples.  _ “These aren’t sensitive?” _

His nose twitched, but Genji shook his head.  _ “I’ll tell you what’s sensitive.” _

And, returning his grip to Zenyatta’s hips, Genji slid him down his lap until his cock was pressed between Zenyatta’s cheeks. Even though they were both still wearing pants and smallclothes, Zenyatta gasped and wrapped his arms around Genji’s neck. He just needed to feel grounded, because, even considering Genji’s height, he was  _ big. _

He wasn’t just long either, he was _ thick. _ Zenyatta squirmed on his lap, already feeling hungry to get Genji’s pants off and see what kind of monster he was hiding.

Once again Genji nipped Zenyatta’s jaw, though this one was more light. _ “Aren’t you going to get your shirt off as well?” _

Huffing, Zenyatta did as he said. It was hard not to feel self conscious beside Genji’s chiseled muscles, but the expression on Genji’s face certainly helped. And the careful way Genji stroked the remaining baby fat on his belly, the gentle brush of his fingers over Zenyatta’s pebbled nipples, that did far more than _ help. _

_ “Please, d-don’t make me wait much longer.” _

_ “But you’re so receptive. This is fun.” _

_ “How are you so patient, I can, ah, feel that you’re eager.” _

_ “So are you.” _ Simultaneously, Genji pinched Zenyatta’s nipples and bucked his hips.

A whine burst out of Zenyatta’s throat, and he had to hide his face in the crook of Genji’s neck.  _ “Please,” _ he said again, breathlessly.

The simple plea was more effective at convincing Genji than anything else had been. Loosening the ties on his breeches, he pulled his cock out without fully taking them off. Zenyatta had also been fumbling with his clothes, but as soon as Genji’s dick was visible he froze.

Really, he didn’t mean to stare. It was just… he hadn’t expected Genji’s hybrid traits to extend to his dick, for some reason. Genji didn’t even look particularly, well, dragon-like. It was just that his head tapered oddly, and he had a bulge near the base much like a dog would have, although it was less pronounced.

_ “I, ah,” _ Zenyatta had to switch to Dutch to articulate this. “Holy shit.”

Genji’s face was doing something complicated, but he wasn’t softening.  _ “How long do I need to wait before you disrobe?” _ He said, voice cracking again.

_ “G-give me a second,” _ Zenyatta said.  _ “I’ve just had a blow to my pride.” _

_ “What?” _ Refusing to answer, Zenyatta pulled out his own (considerably smaller) dick. The air was cool against his heated flesh, but when he ground down against Genji the heat was suddenly intense as a brand.

_ “Fuck,” _ Genji swore. He rocked his hips up, kissing Zenyatta again like he wanted to  _ devour  _ him.

Simply grinding on each other felt nice, but it certainly wasn’t enough for Zenyatta to come. Reaching down, he tried to wrap his hand around their erections, but Genji batted his hand away.  _ “Let me take care of you,” _ he growled.

Being mindful of his talons, Genji slipped one hand between them. Zenyatta shuddered as he was wrapped in a tight grip, and had to admit to himself that Genji was the better choice for this. His hand was larger, and warmer, and the texture was  _ amazing. _ His scales were smooth, and his calluses provided an edge to the pleasure that Zenyatta couldn’t get enough of.

Hips bucking, Zenyatta held on and tried not to get overwhelmed. But it was hard, with the way Genji’s free hand teased his nipple, the way Genji’s muscles rippled against his belly when their torsos pressed together. He didn’t give a damn that they were doing this on the floor, didn’t fucking care that sitting like this would leave his knees aching, it felt  _ so good. _

Desperate to return the favor in some small way, Zenyatta turned his head and tried to mark Genji’s neck the way the Hybrid had done for him. It was hard, Genji’s throat was tense and all corded muscle, and Zenyatta’s whole body was rocking quite a bit between the motion of the ship and Genji’s thrusting under him. Still, he managed, and it was worth it for the groan Genji gave at the feeling.

_ “So good,” _ Genji moaned.  _ “Fuck, you’re so pretty like this, I could do this forever.” _

That last word was punctuated with a sudden squeeze at the base of their cocks, and Zenyatta squeaked.  _ “P-please don’t edge me, I don’t think I could handle that today.” _

_ “Today? Does that mean it’s an option in the future?” _

_ “Yes, yes, it can be - just please, get me off already!” _

_ “Impatient little beauty, aren’t you,” _ Genji said. It was halfway coo, almost mocking, but he sped up the pace of his hand regardless so _ Zenyatta didn’t care. _

“Oh, god,” Zenyatta said. His mind was blank of all Japanese at the moment, reduced to awkward fragments by the pleasure coiling in his gut. “Genji, G-Genji, god I wish you could fuck me -”

Coming seemed to take  _ forever. _ Genji drew it out, pressing his thumb over the sensitive head of Zenyatta’s cock, grunting into his shoulder as he followed him over the edge. Their bellies and chests were positively coated with come, and Zenyatta knew that most of it wasn’t his, and the thought of being covered in evidence of Genji’s passion made his head spin.

It spun even more when Genji buried his face in Zenyatta’s hair, breathed deep, and said,  _ “You smell like you’re mine now.” _

Whimpering even after coming was probably a new level of embarrassing, but Zenyatta didn’t care. Genji couldn’t say stuff like that and expect him to keep his cool.

Once they’d both calmed their breathing, Zenyatta stood on wobbly legs and went to get a clean cloth. He winced as he straightened; sure enough, his knees were protesting. He was young, though, and they’d be good as new before long.

Awkward silence descended as Zenyatta cleaned himself off and passed the cloth over. He didn’t know what to say, and Genji didn’t seem to know either. They avoided each other’s eyes for a long moment. Then Zenyatta figured, _ fuck it. _

Grabbing a fistful of Genji’s hair, Zenyatta forced him to bend and gave him a quick, chaste kiss. When he pulled away, Genji was blinking in confusion at him. They were so close his golden eyes looked luminous.

_ “Next time, let’s not interrupt a lesson, shall we? I don’t think I remember a thing you taught me.” _

Slowly, a smile curved Genji’s lips.  _ “Sounds fair to me, if you let me edge you.” _

_ “You were serious?” _ Zenyatta said, surprised. Then he had to snort at himself, because of course Genji was serious.  _ “Alright, it does sound fun. No more fooling around until after we’ve eaten, though. I’m starving.” _

_ Best way to work up an appetite,” _ Genji agreed. Then he winked, and pulled away to get his clothes back in order.

This had gone… well, remarkably better than Zenyatta had expected it to go. His heart gave a little flutter at the thought of “next time.” It wasn’t just because he’d been abstaining since before the voyage, even; he just really, really liked Genji. Maybe more than was good for his heart.


	2. Candle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Waxplay, takes place during the timeskip in chapter 8 of “I Would Move Mountains.” Zenyatta and Genji use intimacy to help push from hurt into comfort.

Removing his hair tie and Genji’s collar, Zenyatta said, “You’ll want to strip down immediately for this. It’s going to get a bit messy.”

Genji obeyed so quickly that, if Zenyatta hadn’t already been worried, he would’ve been even more perturbed. But he’d already made up his mind, and he needed to stick to the plan. He wasn’t doing Genji any favors by wavering.

He retrieved the supplies he needed from his bag, and replaced the cloth while he was at it. By the time he crept back to where Genji was waiting, the Hybrid was completely nude.

In the moonlight Genji looked more alien and beautiful than ever. Zenyatta swallowed hard, handed over the supplies, then stripped quickly to cover how embarrassed he was getting. While he undressed he snuck looks at Genji, and at the foliage keeping them out of eyesight from the camp. He sincerely hoped no one woke up and wandered over to piss.

“What do we need this for?” Genji asked, inspecting the items Zenyatta had given him.

“Um, well. I know that dragons find fire relaxing, and De Vries and I experimented with this, so.”

Carefully, Zenyatta guided Genji to lie down on his back. Genji watched him all the while, clearly unsure about where this was going but willing to give him a chance.

“Mind giving me a hand?” Zenyatta asked sheepishly, holding out the candlewick towards Genji’s mouth. Rolling his eyes, Genji gnashed his teeth just so. Sparks stuttered out from his jaw, and one of them caught on the end of the wick. Zenyatta carefully coaxed it into lighting fully, and then kneeled to the side of Genji’s prone body.

It was a testament to how desperate Genji was for some kind of release that he was being so quiet. Zenyatta expected protesting, solicitation for kisses,  _ something. _ Not this weird quiet as wax slowly melted and pooled, as Zenyatta carefully tipped the candlestick just far enough to drip a bit onto Genji’s abs.

The first drops fell from rather high up, so though Genji sucked in a breath, it was in surprise  rather than pain. “It feels odd,” he rumbled. His cock was soft between his legs, vulnerable and strangely human.

“At first, yeah,” Zenyatta conceded. “And you might not like it, in which case we can use the oil I grabbed for, ah, other things. But it’s worth a try, right?”

“...Fine,” Genji agreed. He waited for the next splash of wax with baited breath.

This time Zenyatta lowered the candle and dripped some over Genji’s pecs. He was glad Genji’s reptilian side kept him mostly hairless, since it gave him a lot more canvas to work with. The white liquid cooled quickly on Genji’s skin, a pretty, splattered pattern.

A bead of wax rolled over Genji’s nipple, and he hissed. Zenyatta pulled away, worried that he’d hurt him, but Genji was already arching his back a bit. “Again,” he said.

Swallowing hard, Zenyatta complied. It was so enticing for him to see Genji like this. Each minute shift in his muscles was obvious thanks to the shiny scales reflecting the light, and he was squirming more and more, both away from and into the heat.

“I cannot seem to get used to it,” Genji said, speaking slowly. As though the words were harder to find with his head clouding over. “It is not like normal fire.”

“No,” Zenyatta agreed. “It’s not.” Wax slid down the curve of Genji’s ribs, and Zenyatta felt his cock twitch at the sight.

Between Genji’s legs, Zenyatta could tell he was also hardening. He wanted to drip wax over his thigh, maybe even against his cock, but he knew that might be going too far. Instead he moved the candle upwards, and let a bit of wax pool in the hollow of Genji’s throat. Pooled wax would retain heat, he knew, and that spot was so  _ sensitive. _

“Fuck,” Genji said. “Please tell me we can both do this  _ and  _ use the oil.”

Voice cracking, Zenyatta said, “Yeah.” The candle needed to melt down a bit more before it’d build up enough wax to be useable again anyway. He set it down on the ground carefully, twisting it a bit to firmly plant it in the soil, then reached for the jar of oil.

Only to find that Genji’d already slicked his fingers and was watching Zenyatta expectantly. Raising his eyebrows, Zenyatta gave a pointed look to Genji’s talons, but the only response he got was rolled eyes. “I will be careful,” said Genji. “Now, come here.”

Once again Zenyatta found himself straddling Genji’s waist. He thought this was a habit he wouldn’t mind indulging more often.

Despite Genji’s assurances, he still tensed up when he felt Genji’s talons trace up the back of his thigh. The touch was feather-light, which was the only reason he was able to force himself to relax again. He  _ did  _ trust Genji. It was just -

_ Oh, _ they were kissing. Genji certainly seemed to enjoy surprising Zenyatta with kisses.

Not that Zenyatta was complaining. The feeling of Genji simultaneously pushing his tongue into Zenyatta’s mouth and his finger into Zenyatta’s ass was, dare he say it, _ divine. _ His head went dizzy with how quickly blood was rushing south. Genji’s fingers were both longer and thicker than his, and he hadn’t had anything besides his own hand to keep him company in a long while.

Slowly, moving with more care than Zenyatta had thought possible (especially considering the erection he could feel pressing against his lower back), Genji added a second finger. He’d wetted his hand so thoroughly it was dripping down the back of Zenyatta’s thigh.

Which reminded him -  _ hah, fuck. _ Shivering, Zenyatta rolled his hips back on Genji’s fingers. He wanted to reach out for the candle and get more hot wax on Genji, but his coordination was seriously suffering from the waves of pleasure rolling through him.

With a deep breath Zenyatta steeled himself, then he snatched the candle up as carefully as he could. Genji didn’t seem to notice, even when the kiss broke. He simply pressed his forehead to Zenyatta’s shoulder, seemingly concentrating.

Taking advantage of the fact that Genji was sitting up nearly straight now, Zenyatta poured wax down his spine. Genji growled, a rumbling sound that might have been a roar if he’d allowed it past his clenched jaw. It was loud enough that Zenyatta jerked, worried the others might hear them, and got even more wax on his back.

_ “Burns,” _ Genji grit out. “Why the fuck does this feel good?”

“I don’t know,” Zenyatta said with a breathless laugh. “I study culture, not sex.”

Perhaps to get back at him for the vague answer, Genji thrust his fingers harder. Zenyatta arched his back, had to let go of Genji’s shoulder to cover his mouth and prevent his cries from echoing around them. The hand still on the candle slipped dangerously.

Then Genji went to pull his fingers out, and Zenyatta had to put the candle down for a whole different reason. “Wait, slow down, you are  _ way  _ too big for two fingers to be enough.”

A smirk curved Genji’s lips. “Really?”

Zenyatta bit his earlobe in retaliation. “I’m not trying to flatter you,” he said, doing his best impression of a sexy-serious voice. “I mean it. Three fingers are a requirement.”

“Ah - alright, alright,” Genji soothed Zenyatta with a stroke down his spine, then dipped his fingers back into the jar of oil. “So long as you give me more wax,” he purred.

Surprised, Zenyatta leaned back to look at Genji’s face. There was a playful light in his golden eyes, one Zenyatta had been missing. “I can do that,” he agreed, then kissed Genji again.

Their tongues twined together. Genji tasted - well, bad, sour and a bit coppery still, but then he stole Zenyatta’s breath away and it didn’t matter. A line of fire traced over Zenyatta’s knuckles where the candle was starting to overflow, so he tipped it over Genji’s left arm.

In retaliation Genji pressed all three fingers in abruptly. Zenyatta jerked, a cry spilling directly from his mouth into Genji’s. Alright, he may have made a promise, but this was getting dangerous.

Pulling away and puffing out the candle, Zenyatta decided to give Genji one last treat. He drizzled wax behind him, right where he’d wanted to before. Genji’s thigh twitched as it came in contact with the hot liquid, and his chest rumbled with a happy sound. “We have to do that again sometime,” Zenyatta said. “When we have more privacy.”

“And when I am not so eager to fuck you,” Genji agreed, fluttering his fingers.

“W-won’t you always be eager for that?” Zenyatta teased.

“Perhaps. You are  _ tight.” _

His fingers curved to press against Zenyatta’s prostate on the last word, and patience was officially a thing of the past. “I’m ready, I’m ready,  _ please fill me up.” _

“You will be the  _ death of me,” _ Genji hissed. But he slid his fingers out, and lined Zenyatta up, and then slid him down onto his cock in one swift, smooth movement.

The world went dark, and it took Zenyatta a moment to realize that his eyes had rolled up. He must be quite a sight, covered in strings of drool and bits of wax and smears of oil. His mouth was lolling open and his hands had clawed into the ground but he couldn’t seem to care. It was so,  _ so  _ good.  _ Genji  _ was so good.

Soft laughter sounded against Zenyatta’s shoulder. “I must admit, I do not understand any of what you are saying, but I like to think it is flattering.”

_ Whoops, _ Zenyatta squirmed in Genji’s lap both to get him to buck his hips and to distract him. He didn’t need to know that the slurred Dutch babbling consisted almost entirely of compliments. Zenyatta would talk sweet to him as much as he wanted later, but right now he needed to get busy and  _ fuck him. _

That was all the encouragement he needed, thankfully. He began thrusting into Zenyatta easily, despite the fact that the position forced him to use more strength than usual. And then, seemingly just  _ because, _ he flipped them over so that Zenyatta was on his back in the dirt.

“I like you like this,” he panted. “All spread out for me.”

At a loss for words, Zenyatta simply wrapped his legs around Genji’s hips. Then a moment of inspiration struck him, and he raked his nails down Genji’s chest as well. He caught quite a bit of wax as he did so, which had both the advantage of cleaning him and gave him exactly the sharp sort of feeling that would motivate him to pound Zenyatta harder.

And oh, he went hard. Genji didn’t seem to know the meaning of holding back, which made Zenyatta doubly thankful he’d ensured he’d received enough preparation.

Then something strange began happening. Genji’s thrusts slowed, and his cock swelled, impossibly, thicker. Pretty soon he could barely move at all, and though Zenyatta wouldn’t complain (each grind of his hips dragged deliciously over Zenyatta’s prostate) he did think it was  _ odd. _ “Wh-what’s h-h- “

“Uh,” Genji said. “I actually. Don’t know.”

Before Zenyatta could express any more worry about that, Genji was coming. And,  _ oh, god, _ he thought he knew why his cock had changed shape now.

With an inflated base, Genji’s cock ensured that all of his come stayed inside Zenyatta. It might give him a bellyache, it was getting in so deep, but Zenyatta didn’t care. This was the hottest thing he’d felt in forever. All it took was a couple of jerks of his own hand around his cock before he was tumbling right over the edge as well, revelling in the feeling of Genji’s warmth inside him.

Moaning, Zenyatta kissed Genji through his release. Genji kissed back, just as eager, sharp teeth scraping up the inside of Zenyatta’s mouth. When Zenyatta pulled away, however, he found that Genji’s cock was still pulling uncomfortably at his rim.

“Are we stuck?” He asked, wriggling a bit until Genji gripped his hips to stop him.

“Probably, yes. Now please  _ don’t move.” _

The tightness in Genji’s voice had Zenyatta smiling.  _ There  _ was his dour dragon boy.

Whenever Genji softened enough to slip out of Zenyatta, they’d have to clean up quickly. They were already losing out on most of the sleep they were going to get that night. Still, Zenyatta thought a day of tiredness was well worth it for the sweetness now.

Little trickles of doubt seeped into his mind, but they were easy enough to ignore for now. After all, he was warm, and sated, and the crisis was averted.


End file.
